Thoughts
by juufan
Summary: This is a pre sequel to my other story 'Li's return'. WARNING:- contains Movie 2 spoilers and VERY SAPPY
1. Li

Li Syaoran

The boy stood on the cliff, looking down at the sea that crashed at the rocks below. He was clenching his fists tightly as his eyes were squeezed shut. 

He had smiled at the brown haired girl before the black sphere had descended upon him, blocking her from his view. He had closed his eyes, ready to embrace the fate that he had been destined to. 

There was a sudden sound of sobs, and something clutched painfully at his heart. She was crying, and that was one thing he couldn't' bear. 

He didn't want her to cry for him; she could always find someone to take his place. With that, he resigned to fate and closed his eyes. 

It was only after the noise around him had died down that he looked up. He now stood opposite the girl that he had waited for so long while he was in Hong Kong. Could he truly forget her now? 

Yet, he felt strange. He had been anticipating the loss of his most precious feeling, yet he could still feel it burning within him. Could it still be with him? 

"I know it's too late, Li-kun," the girl sobbed, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she looked down. His heart softened, and he smiled ever so gently at her. "You may not care for me now, but I don't mind. Ai shiteru, Li-kun!" 

With that, she burst into tears as she looked down. 

"Ai shiteru, Sakura-chan," he spoke softly as she looked up wonderingly. "I have always loved you, and always will. Ai shiteru." 

A beautiful smile seemed to light up her face as she gazed at him. So he hadn't lost his most precious feeling after all! 

Brandishing her Jump card, she leaped across the valley that had been created to separate them and leaped into his arms despite his protests. 

"I really love you, Li-kun!" 

He looked at the rising sun that had begun to shine its rays in the horizon. He had missed the chance to let Sakura know his true feelings when he returned to Hong Kong for the first time. How could he have simply left her like that for the second time after helping her capture The Void? 

It had left a gaping hole in his heart, he reflected as he tried to squeeze that picture of her tear stricken faced at the news that he was leaving Tomoeda. He hadn't told her, but she had known it from her best friend, Tomoyo whom he had confided in. 

The everlasting memory burned in the deep dark corners of his heart, making a lone tear flow down his cheek as he looked up. Returning to Hong Kong hadn't been easy for him; neither had leaving Tomoeda and Sakura. 

"I'll wait for you, Li-kun." 

Her words echoed in his mind, making him wince. Unconsciously fiddling with the photograph of the girl that he missed so much, he unconsciously smiled at her. 

"I will be back some day, Sakura-chan. I swear," he whispered, holding it close to his heart as he closed his eyes. The longing to see he had clutched painfully at the strings of his heart, as he gazed at the photograph once more longingly. 

Still as he uttered these words, there was some doubt in his heart. Could he ever see her again? He had to fulfill his duties as leader of the clan, and couldn't leave Hong Kong at any time he wanted. In fact, he had returned to Hong Kong just for this. 

Yet, forgetting Sakura was the hardest thing to do. He still loved her, he wasn't afraid to admit. He had fallen in love with the girl that would now wait for his return to Tomoeda. If he did return, that is 

He gazed silently at the rising sun as he turned to return home, lest they should discover him missing. The wind brought back the words that he had longed so much to say to Sakura, and there was hope in those words. 

"Ai shiteruSakura-chan." 


	2. Sakura

sakura

A lone girl watched as the sun slowly set in the horizon as she unconsciously sifted the sand beneath her feet. It had been a while since she had been at this place-together with the person that she had been longing to see for a long time. 

_"I'll be back." _

He had uttered those words to her the day she had obtained news that he was leaving Tomoeda for the second time to resume his duties in Hong Kong. It wasn't that she didn't want to trust him; it was just that she was afraid that he couldn't fulfill the promise that he had told her. 

Besides, it was already five years since she had last seen him. He had not once returned to Tomoeda, and it was quite evident that he might never come back. Still, she knew that she would always wait for him, no matter what would happen. He had made a promise, and she was sure that he wouldn't break it. 

_"Ai shiteruSakura-chan."_

She squeezed her eyes shut, reflecting bitterly as a lone tear slipped down her cheek. He had explained to her that he did care about her, yet he had a responsibility to take on. Yet, he had left her without telling her, and she had almost been unable say goodbye to him. 

"Is this is, Li-kun?" she whispered, her eyes flooding with tears as she gazed straight at the reddish-orange sun. "Is this our final goodbye? Will we never see each other again?" 

As she uttered these words, she could feel the piercing loneliness that had penetrated her heart ever since he had left Tomoeda. No one could fill this aching loneliness in her heart except him, she knew. He was the only one that was important to him.

Li had always been different from the others, she reflected with a wistful smile as she looked down at the teddy bear that he had given her before he had left for Hong Kong the first time. He had always shunned away from people, preferring to be a loner, just like the reincarnation of his ancestor, Eriol. 

Eriol too had left her, she reflected as she wiped the tears that fell onto her lap. Everyone that she thought she knew well had left her alone, except some of her close friends such as Tomoyo, Chiharu and Rika. They had comforted her after Li's departure, yet she knew that no comforting could aid the void that he and his cousin, Meilin, had left when the both of them returned to Hong Kong. 

Her mind flew to the time where he had returned to Tomoeda for the second time. She had ended up working together with him to defeat The void, yet she had been afraid of losing her most precious feeling when she converted the card into a Sakura card. 

_She had closed her eyes anticipating the black sphere to descend over her, riding her of her most treasured feeling. If this was her destiny, then let it happen!_

_It was only after a few seconds before she realized that the black sphere wasn't closing in on her. Instead, the chosen one was the person that was standing beside her at that very moment- Li._

_She stood shock still, watching helplessly as the gigantic black object began to envelop him. He was smiling shyly at her as he spoke._

_"If I am to lose this feeling, I will come to love you again, Sakura-chan. Ai shiteruSakura-chan."_

_It was then that the black sphere covered him completely, blocking him from her view. She took a step back, as if struck by his words. Liloved her?_

_She didn't know why, but she found herself sobbing uncontrollably while watching the sphere cover him. Would Li truly forget her after all they had gone through? Would he forget how long the both of them had been together?_

_Watching as the black sphere began to disappear, she gazed at Li who stood not far from her now. He seemed different, and she felt certain that his most precious feeling had been taken from him._

_It was only then that words came to her, and she burst out, saying the words that she had keeping within her for so long._

_"I know it's too late, Li-kun," she had sobbed, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she looked down. "You may not care for me now, but I don't mind. Ai shiteru, Li-kun!"_

_He had smiled ever so gently at her when she burst into tears, crying her heart out. It was too late-he had lost what was most important to him already!_

_"Ai shiteru, Sakura-chan," he had spoke softly as she looked up wonderingly. "I have always loved you, and always will. Ai shiteru."_

_It was as if a miracle had happened, and she could feel herself smiling as she gazed at him. So he hadn't lost his most precious feeling after all!_

_Holding her Jump card in front of her, she had proceeded to use it despite his protests that she should conserve whatever power that remained inside her at that moment. Leaping into his arms, she hugged him as tears flowed freely out of her eyes._

_"I really love you, Li-kun!" _

Would he ever return to Hong Kong now? She sighed heavily, smiling at the small teddy bear in front of her. He had promised that he would, and something inside her told her that he would return, at any cost. 

It was only when the sun shone its last rays that the words finally escaped her lips. The words that she had been longing to say all this while, but simply hadn't found the courage to say it to him. 

"Ai shiteruLi-kun." 


End file.
